Luna de Plata
by Sary V
Summary: La Primera Noche de Edward y Bella Mi primera incursión en otra categoria de los Fics espero sus comentarios
1. Capitulo 1 Bella

"_No podía escuchar el sonido de mis pasos cuando caminé hacia la orilla del agua, pero supuse que él podía. Edward no dio la vuelta. Dejé que el agua tocara mis pies, y me di cuenta que él tenía razón – estaba muy caliente, tan caliente como un baño. Me interné en el agua, caminé cuidadosamente a través del piso invisible del océano, pero mi precaución no era necesaria; la arena seguía siendo tan suave y fina, me dirigí hacia Edward. Caminé contra corriente hasta estar a su lado, y coloqué mi mano en la suya que descansaba sobre el agua._

_Hermosa - le dije, mirando también hacia la luna._

_Todo está bien - me contestó, sin impresionarse. Volteó lentamente para encontrar mi mirada; pequeñas olas se formaban con sus movimientos y chocaban contra mi piel. Sus ojos parecían color plata en su cara como hielo._

_Dobló su mano de forma que atrapó la mía y la hundió bajo la superficie del agua. Era lo suficientemente cálida como para que su piel fría no me estremeciera._

_Pero yo no usaría la palabra hermosa - continuó. -No comparándola contigo - Sonreí, y levanté mi mano libre – no temblaba – y la coloqué sobre su corazón. Blanco sobre Blanco; coincidíamos por primera vez. El se estremeció un poco con el contacto cálido. Su respiración se volvió difícil._

_Te prometí que lo intentaríamos - susurró, tenso de repente. - Si… si hago algo malo, si te lastimo, me debes decir inmediatamente_

_Afirmé solemnemente, manteniendo mis ojos en los suyos. Tomé otro paso a través de las olas y recosté mi cabeza contra su pecho._

_No tengas miedo - murmuré -Nos pertenecemos_

_Fui repentinamente abrumada por la verdad de mis propias palabras. Este momento era tan perfecto, tan correcto, no había duda de ello. Sus brazos me envolvieron, reteniéndome contra él, verano e invierno. Sentía como cada nervio de mi cuerpo era un cable vivo._

_- Para siempre - coincidió, y entonces nos hundimos gentilmente en la profundidad del agua"_

Amanecer - Breakig Dawn - Stephenie Meyer

Los personajes de Edward** y bella pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer**, y no es mi intención infringir sus derechos de ninguna manera concebible. Esta historia es simplemente para propósitos de entretenimiento y esparcimiento; la parte de arriba es únicamente para situar el momento de este fanfic.**

**LUNA DE PLATA**

Versión Bella

Me beso de una manera que me dio vergüenza de mi misma, sentía la tibieza de sus manos debajo del agua acariciar mi cuerpo debajo del agua, incluso precia que eran mas calientes que el mar; Y aunque estaba hincada sobre la suave arena, perdí el equilibrio y los movimientos del mar no ayudaban mucho, me estaba mareando, de pronto me di cuenta que no respiraba, al tomar aire me sentí mejor y sonreí sobre sus labios salados

¿Que pasa? – Pregunto nervioso como si temiera que son solo besarme podría herirme mientras besaba fervientemente mi cuello

Debo saber horrible… a sal y arena – Respondí y el puso los ojos en blanco mientras soltaba una risita entre dientes

Prefieres que vayamos adentro – Murmuro sobre mi oído enviándome descargas de electricidad a todo mi cuerpo

Si… - Conteste en un susurro y ante de que pudiera darme cuenta ya me había alzado y caminaba conmigo en brazos hacia la casa, mientras continuaba maravillándome con su perfecto cuerpo de marfil, temblé un poco, pero no de miedo si no por el cambio de temperatura de la calida agua a la brisa marina

¿Tienes frío?

No… pero puedo ser humana un momento mas por favor – Pedí apenada

Por su puesto – Finalizo y me coloco con suavidad en la entrada de cristal de la casa, camine sin pena hacia la baño, enjuague rápidamente mi piel con agua tibia, me cepille el cabello un poco y respire profundo y salí, el no se había movido y me miraba con detenimiento, no había mas luz que la de la luna que se filtraba por el ventanal, aun así supuse que el logro ver el intenso rubor que me cubrió el rostro, al observarme de ese modo, como si la belleza fuera yo, como si yo fuera una escultura tallada por el mas virtuoso de los artistas, se acerco a mi lentamente y sin poder evitarlo recorrí con mis ojos su cuerpo, y mientras mi mirada bajaba el rubor se incrementaba, no tuve tiempo de articular palabra ante el maravilloso espectáculo que su cuerpo desnudo representaba, ya que en menos de un segundo estaba a mi lado besándome de esa manera que me hacia enloquecer; instintivamente subí mis brazos a su espalda abrazándolo con fuerza y recorriendo mis manos con urgencia por su espalda, por sus piel dura y fría que me enloquecía, hasta hundir mis dedos en su cabello, todo su aroma impregno mis sentidos, volviendo la realidad una brumosa visión, ya que con cada beso, con cada nueva caricia, me trasportaba a la inmortalidad sin dejar de ser humana, con infinita delicadeza me levanto de nuevo y me coloco en la mullida cama, me sumergí en esa nube de algodón mientras el con cuidado se colocaba sobre mi

¿Todo bien? – Pregunto con una sombra de preocupación sobre su semblante

No…hasta ser totalmente tuya – El sonrío mientras acariciaba mi mejilla con suavidad con el dorso de su mano y me miro con intensidad como si quisiera leer mis pensamientos – Podemos – Le dije con un susurro pero convencida de ello, mientras me incorporaba a besarlo y el fue cerrando sus bellos ojos hasta perderse en mis besos mientras un suspiro se le escapo de lo mas profundo de su ser… de su alma, no podía haber duda.

Mientras me besaba sus manos parecieron cobrar vida propia, recorrieron con suavidad todo el contorno de mi cuerpo, ahora fui yo quien soltó un suspiro, pero esta vez no se detuvo, sus manos ardían sobre mi piel, y sus caricias empezaron a ser mas intensas, mas atrevidas, igual que las mías, mientras la realidad se desfiguraba por completo, no había nada mas…mas que Edward.

Sentí cuando sus besos subieron de intensidad como una feroz respuesta a los míos, sentí como poco a poco fue liberando mis labios y se dirigió a mi cuello, no tuve miedo y el depósito ahí otro ferviente y largo beso, pero no se detuvo, recorrió con su labios mi mentón y mi clavícula y empezó a bajar, lento sin prisas. Abrí mis ojos por la sorpresa y por el estremecimiento de mi cuerpo cuando se detuvo en mis pechos, en donde con infinita dulzura los beso, pero sentí enloquecer cuando me lamió, mis manos se tensaron y apreté con fuerza las sabanas, a la vez que sentía como dejaba un camino ardiente por mi piel…mientras sus caricias desinhibidas quemaban mi cuerpo; Y entonces el tiempo se detuvo.

Sus labios quemaban mi piel y sus manos dejaban un tatuaje a fuego sobre mi cuerpo, me di cuenta de la intensidad de mis propias caricias cuando el dejo escapar un gemido de placer, entonces fui conciente no solo de sus manos, si no de las mías y supe que igual como sus caricias me llevaban a la locura, las mías también lo transportaban a el, y eso era el mayor placer de todos, saber que através de mi amor y de mi piel, yo podía hacerle sentir lo que nunca había experimentado… en casi un siglo.

Todo a mi alrededor desapareció, era un mundo blanco y brumoso en cual solo el tenia color, los rayos de la luna que entraban por la ventana hacían brillar nuestros cuerpos bajo su luz éramos iguales dos seres a punto de fundirse en uno, dos seres que compartimos el mismo corazón, la respiración jadeante de Edward estaba perfectamente sincronizada con la mía, el latir alocado de mi corazón parecía que también vibraba bajo su pecho de mármol, ¿Quién había dicho que no era humano?.

El calor y el amor que emanaba de su cuerpo solo podía ser comparado con el del sol, ya no había frió, no había duda, no había miedo, solo amor este amor que yo sentía que estallaría en mi pecho en cualquier momento y sabia que ocurriría pronto porque ambos estábamos listos para el siguiente paso… el que nos haría un solo ser.

El miro, por un segundo un atisbo de duda cubrió sus ojos, la cual desaprecio cuando le sonreí y con mi mano tracé delicadamente el contorno de su cara, roce sus parpados y el cerro sus ojos y sonrió, al abrirlos de nuevo, una confianza que traspaso mi alma junto con un brillo bailo en ellos, me moví con suavidad amoldando mi cuerpo al de el, pude sentirlo debajo de la cintura y me ruborice intensamente, sonrió y rodó los ojos

Soy tan nuevo como tu en esto, guíame – Pidió y sostuvo mas su cuerpo sobre el mío para evitar cualquier incomodidad – Temblé un poco y mi corazón latió desbocado en mi pecho, mientras me acomode y lo sentí en el lugar correcto, el tembló un poco también, suspiro y empujo muy muy suavemente, mi cuerpo se tenso en anticipación, pensé que seria frió como el resto de su cuerpo lo era normalmente, pero no era así, era calido como toda su piel esa noche. - ¿Estas bien murmuro? y se detuvo

Si, respondí - en un susurro y el continuo su lento avance, cerré los ojos no sin antes ver el inmenso esfuerzo que hacia para controlarse, gimió por lo bajo por el esfuerzo y control que llevaba a cabo y de pronto se detuvo ante la barrera de mi pureza – Nos miramos en silencio yo asentí con firmeza y sus profundos ojos me atravesaron el alma, me perdí en el mar ámbar y me beso como nunca lo había hecho, un vértigo inundo mi cuerpo, mi corazón me estallo en el pecho, apenas pude sentir como se tenso en anticipación y un dolor pinchante atravesó mi cuerpo mismo que con la rapidez que llego se alejo, en ese instante todo cambio, en el momentos que fuimos un solo cuerpo, un solo ser, permanecimos inmóviles mientras ambos nos acostumbrábamos a la sensación de ser un solo ser. El temblaba por el enorme esfuerzo de contenerse, yo lo acariciaba con dulzura, hundí mis dedos en su sedoso cabello

¿Estas bien? – Dijo con el ceño fruncido de la preocupación

Mejor que nunca – Respondí y cuando sentí que estaba mas controlado lo bese, y poco a poco comencé a moverme. Dándole a entender que todo era perfecto que era como tenia que ser, como un sutil recordatorio, no que lo necesitara, ya que un gemido escapo de sus labios y atrapo los míos con fiereza sumiéndonos en la mas profunda pasión.

Entonces, todo fue locura y placer, mezclados con una extraña sutileza y una ternura por la que solo Edward podría conducirme. ¿Cómo podría haber pensado que esto no era posible? Si nos movíamos en una perfecta sincronización, en un vaivén que semejaba las olas en el mar a nuestra espalda, como sus manos sobre aquel piano, como dos notas emanando de una misma pieza; ¿Era esto posible? Amarnos de esta forma, sin límites, no había duda que si, el era una parte de mi, yo era una parte de el.

No había espacio ni tiempo solo el y yo, solo el, Edward, que me había trasportado a un mundo lejano, a un mundo nuevo, sus caricias eran interminables, sus movimientos me enloquecían, lo escuchaba murmurar ni nombre y solo escuchaba mi voz repitiendo el suyo. Los murmullos, los gemidos y lo susurros de amor inundaban el ambiente.

Los movimientos sutiles empezaron a dar paso a unos más frenéticos, sentía que si se podía estallar de felicidad y placer estaba cerca de que sucediera. Esta vez el no se contuvo y embistió con fuerza una y otra vez, pero yo no sentía otra cosa que no fuera placer, que no fuera amor que no fuera Edward. Yo respondía de la misma manera casi frenética que el, casi al borde la locura, casi.

Cualquier vestigio de su piel frió quedo en el pasado, su piel ardía sobre la mía, ambos éramos quemados por este fuego abrasador y ambos queríamos ser consumidos por el este fuego nuevo.

Un volcán interno estallo en mi y la lava hirviente recorrió mis venas a una velocidad vertiginosa, todo mi cuerpo se sacudió en un terremoto brutal mientras su nombre escapo de mis labios, en ese mismo instante sentí el cuerpo de Edward convulsionarse sobre el mío, un gemido fuerte casi como un gruñido escapo desde su pecho y lo sentí vaciar ese amor en mi, miles de plumas volaron por la habitación, pero las vi como en un sueño, me desvanecí entre los brazos de el y el sucumbió suavemente sobre mi cuerpo, entre las brumas escuche su voz como campanas repicando mi nombre, sonreí y me dormí envuelta en el aroma de el, no sin antes notar un sonrisa en sus labios y un húmedo beso en frente.

En ese momento yo había alcanzado la inmortalidad y el se volvió a sentirse humano.


	2. Capitulo 2 Edward

Los personajes de Edward** y Bella pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer**, y no es mi intención infringir sus derechos de ninguna manera concebible. Esta historia es simplemente para propósitos de entretenimiento y esparcimiento.**

**LUNA DE PLATA**

Versión Edward

La besé como nunca antes lo había hecho, con una confianza tal que me desconocí a mí mismo, mientras la acariciaba debajo del agua, su aliento, su aroma, su calor me envolvieron en una peligrosa bruma de sensaciones; sin embargo noté que la sed era refundida a algún nivel de mi ser… uno distante y era sustituida por otros deseos muy humanos, me sentí feliz de sentirme humano. Ella se tambaleó y supe que no era precisamente por el movimiento del suave oleaje… estaba tan mareada como yo creí estarlo.

¿Qué pasa? – Le pregunté nervioso sin dejar de besar su cuello pero preocupado por haberla lastimado.

Debo saber horrible… a sal y arena – Respondo y puse los ojos en blanco mientras soltaba una risita entre dientes.

¿Prefieres que vayamos adentro? – Murmuré en su oído sin ser inmune a lo que su cercanía provocaba en mí

Sí… - Contestó en un susurro y rápidamente la levanté en brazos conduciéndola hacia la casa, mientras continuaba maravillándome con la tibieza de su cuerpo y sin dejar de admirarlo, tembló un poco y no supe si era miedo o frío…yo mismo me descubrí con un poco de miedo.

¿Tienes frío? – Le pregunté

No, pero… ¿puedo ser humana un momento más, por favor? – Pidió con timidez

Por supuesto – Agregué y la deposité con cuidado en el suelo. Caminó despacio y sin pena hacia el baño, no importa si se demoraba o no tenía toda la eternidad para amarla, ni siquiera me moví del sitio en donde estaba. Salió, la miré con deseo, a pesar de la semioscuridad de la habitación para mis ojos no fue problema ver el rubor que cubrió su rostro mientras yo la miraba con detenimiento, me acerqué a ella lentamente incluso a velocidad humana y ahora fue el turno de ella de observar, recorrió mi cuerpo con sus escrupulosos ojos y mientras su mirada bajaba, su rubor aumentaba… no pude sino sonreír, y en menos de un segundo estaba a su lado besándola nuevamente y ella respondiendo de esa manera que me hacía enloquecer; Subió sus brazos, recorrió mi espalda, su piel, húmeda y caliente me hacía enloquecer, hundió sus dedos en mi cabello, yo recorrí con delicadeza su cuerpo desnudo entre mis brazos, era un milagro tenerla así… para mí, nuevamente la bruma de sensaciones se apoderó de mí con más fuerza, cada beso, cada nueva caricia me hacía sentir…humano… como nunca me había sentido incluso cuando lo fui y todo eran tan correcto, la coloqué en la cama y mientras ella se sumergía en esa mullida superficie me coloqué sobre ella con suavidad, tratando de no incomodarla con mi peso.

¿Todo bien? – Pregunté con un dejo de preocupación

No… hasta ser totalmente tuya – Respondió, yo sonreí mientras acariciaba su mejilla con suavidad con el dorso de mi mano continuó – Podemos – Dijo con un susurro pero convencida de ello, y se levantó un poco para besarme, no pude seguir viéndola, mis ojos se cerraron involuntariamente y un suspiro brotó de mis labios, parecía que había brotado desde el centro mi propio ser.

Mi cuerpo pareció reaccionar antes de que mi mente por mi primera vez en mi existencia como vampiro y mis manos recorrieron su cálido cuerpo con destreza, detallando el contorno de su figura, recorriendo y tocando cada curva, cada valle, la escuché suspirar, pero no me detuve, la sensación de su piel contra la mía, de su cuerpo debajo del mío era mucho más fuerte que yo, supe que aunque me hubiera querido detener no hubiera podido, noté la intensidad de sus caricias y me percaté de la intensidad de las mías, pero ella no se quejaba, sentí que no la lastimaba, y de nuevo volvió a ocurrir algo nuevo para mí, todos mis sentidos estaban enfocados en ella, la habitación desapareció, todo era una bruma blanca lo único que captaba era ella, su aroma, su calidez, su piel… mi mundo… mi universo se volvió ella… Bella

Sin siquiera pensarlo, la besé mas profundamente, ella me imitó, despacio liberé sus labios y bajé con sutileza hasta su cuello, mi perdición, su mentón, su clavícula y seguí bajando… encontrando un paraíso en sus pechos, intuí que ella abría los ojos, pero inmediatamente volvió a cerrarlos antes las caricias, ante los besos, ante mi lengua, note como se tensaba, como su piel parecía arder más que nunca, pero yo sentía mi propia piel como nunca, sentía que podían salir llamas de ella, desconocía mi propio cuerpo ante estas sensaciones enloquecedoras, ahora fueron sus manos y su amor las que hacían arder no solo mi piel, sino un fuego interno avasallador algo que salió de… ¿de mi corazón? Esto no era comparado a nada de lo que había vivido antes y después, no había punto de comparación, era como si estuviera renaciendo a una nueva vida, una nueva en donde el vampiro se podía sentir humano; Sin poder evitarlo evoque las conversaciones con mis hermanos y con Carlisle, nada de lo que me dijeron que sería, era, nada de lo que yo había imaginado, era, esto me sobrepasaba como nunca, mis instintos vampiros estaban por primera subyugados a mis instintos humanos en un siglo de vida, ninguna sensación, emoción o lo que fuera se parecía siquiera a lo que Bella me hacía sentir, un sonido distinto escapó de mis labios, no era un suspiro, era un gemido de perfecto y puro placer.

Mi nuevo mundo blanco, sólo era atravesado por la luz de la luna, el cuerpo de Bella palpitaba todo bajo el mío, brillando blanco bajo esta luz, tan blanco como el mío, un sólo cuerpo un sólo corazón, podía sentir los latidos del corazón de ella en mi propio pecho… ¿era esto lo que sentía tener un corazón latiendo desbocado en el pecho?, mi respiración se hizo frenética, casi acompasada con la de ella… ¿Cómo era posible? Yo no necesitaba aire y sin embargo sentía que me asfixiaba, que si no me fundía con ella moriría aunque eso no era posible… supe entonces que el momento de ser uno solo había llegado.

La miré, por un segundo un atisbo de duda me invadió, la cual desapreció ante su sonrisa y al suave roce de sus dedos sobre mis párpados, sobre mis ojos que se cerraron ante su caricia pero sonreí al abrirlos sintiendo una seguridad tal que incluso me aturdió un poco, sentí mi cuerpo vibrar en anticipación mientras el monstruo desaparecía por completo y el Edward humano emergía con una poderosa fuerza. Sentí como se movía acomodándose bajo mi cuerpo, ella sintió lo listo que estaba y se ruborizó… sonreí y rodé los ojos…

Soy tan nuevo como tú en esto, guíame – Pedí y sostuve mi cuerpo sobre el suyo para evitar cualquier incomodidad; tembló un poco y su corazón latió desbocado en nuestros pechos, mientras se acomodaba hasta que me sentí en su virginal entrada, fue mi turno de temblar, suspiré y empujé muy muy suavemente, mi cuerpo se tenso conteniéndose - ¿Estás bien? -murmuré- y detuve mi avance.

Sí, respondió - en un susurro y entonces continúe. Un gemido escapó de mis labios a pesar del autocontrol que tenía, el placer era inmenso, me detuve ante su virginidad – Nos miramos en silencio, ella asintió con firmeza y bellos ojos color chocolate me atravesaron hasta lo más profundo de mi ser, la besé y de un sólo movimiento la hice mía, se estremeció en mis brazos a causa del dolor e inmediatamente se relajó, ahora éramos uno solo, permanecimos inmóviles mientras ambos nos acostumbrábamos a esta nueva sensación. Me acariciaba con dulzura, tocaba mi cabello, mientras yo aún luchaba conteniéndome.

¿Estás bien? – Dije preocupado.

Mejor que nunca – respondió y comenzó a moverse lentamente; Otro gemido escapó de mis labios y atrapé los suyos con fiereza sumiéndonos en la más profunda pasión.

Entonces todo fue locura y placer, mezclados con esa ternura que solo podía emanar de Bella. ¿Cómo podría haber pensado que esto no era posible? Si nos movíamos en una perfecta sincronización, como si nuestros cuerpos hubieran sido hechos para este momento, como un sutil baile sobre nubes. ¿Era esto posible? Amarnos de esta forma, sin límites, no había duda que sí, ambos… éramos una sola persona, mi vida le pertenecía totalmente a ella, el corazón que latía en su pecho era el mismo que le daba vida a mi cuerpo y sentido a mi inmortal existencia.

El tiempo importó menos que nunca, hubiera podido pasar así mi eternidad, entre sus brazos, con su aliento en mi rostro; atrás quedó el monstruo y la vaga sensación de sed; Todo fue remplazado por las sensaciones y las emociones que inundaban mi ser y mi cuerpo. Los murmullos, los gemidos y lo susurros de amor inundaban el ambiente. La garganta no me ardía, no había ponzoña en mi boca, lo único que salía de ella eran suaves gemidos mezclado con su nombre, ese nombre del que pendía mi total existencia, mi total eternidad.

No sabía que mañana me fuera a arrepentir de esto, pero ahora el mundo era un lugar perfecto para mí, ya no había soledad en mi vida en mi eternidad, ella era la luna de mis noches, el sol de mis días, el corazón en mi pecho y el alma en mi cuerpo.

Los movimientos sutiles empezaron a dar paso a unos más frenéticos, sentía que si se podía estallar de felicidad y placer estaba cerca de que sucediera. Esta vez no me contuve y embestí con fuerza una y otra vez, ella respondía de la misma manera casi frenética; con locura.

El fuego nos estaba consumiendo, el calor de mi piel era igualado únicamente por el calor de su piel, el sabor de su piel, su aroma, sus movimientos, sus suspiros, eran mi mundo, tenían cautivados mis sentidos por completo, no había pizca del asesino que fui, vista, olfato, tacto, oído, sabor estaban ella no como presa, ella no era mi presa… ¿era al revés? de ser así, yo era presa de su ser.

Un volcán interno estalló en ella y sentí su sangre recorrer todo su cuerpo como lava hirviente quemándome a través de su piel, eso hizo que algo temblara en mi cuerpo, como un rugido que surgiera de mis entrañas que a su paso por cada célula lo hacia vibrar y desmoronarse como las rocas que caen en un acantilado, nuestros cuerpos se sacudían frenéticamente, el sudor de ella traspasaba mi dura piel, mi nombre escapó de sus labios en un gemido y mi cuerpo estalló en llamas en un fuego que no se podía comparar ni siquiera con aquel que me convirtió, este fuego opacaba todo lo que antes pude haber sentido y vivido en 100 años, no había nada que pudiera describir lo que sentía, el gruñido llegó a mi garganta y surgió entrecortado por una sola palabra… un solo nombre que sintetizaba todo lo que yo era… su nombre, mientras me vaciaba dentro de ella y me liberara de esa necesidad y esa soledad que tanto me habían atormentado tantos años. Unos almohadones sufrieron las consecuencias de mi descarga y las plumas volaron por la habitación, cubrieron el cuerpo de Bella como si fueran las alas de un ángel… mi ángel; ella me sonrió murmuró mi nombre, yo caí suavemente sobre su cuerpo repitiendo su nombre como una oración. Le sonreí mientras su aroma me envolvía en una brumosa realidad, besé su frente y ella cerró los ojos, mientras se sumergía en un profundo sueño que yo velaría embelesado en su belleza.

Mi promesa estaba cumplida pero era yo quien había recibido el más hermoso y perfecto regalo esta noche, tal vez era inmortal pero lo que acaba de vivir era sólo permitido para los dioses… no, era algo mucho mejor…

En ese momento yo supe que por un instante y tomado de la mano de ella yo había vuelto a ser humano, un instante que para mí fue la eternidad.

FIN

¡¡¡Hola!!!

Muchas gracias por leerme

Disfrute mucho de escribir de Edward y Bella; esta historia ha sido una nueva aventura para mí, ya que sólo había hecho fics de una misma historia y adentrarme a la saga de "Crepúsculo" fue un reto y me dejó una gran satisfacción. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews y en especial a Mauricio… mi vampiro personal con quien deseo pasar toda la eternidad.


End file.
